1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to semiconductor memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to highly integrated NAND flash memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Among semiconductor devices, NAND flash memory devices may store a large amount of data and may be used as a main memory in various electronic devices. Efforts of research and development have been underway to produce NAND flash memory devices with an increased data storage capacity and an increased integration degree.